Un amor muy diferente
by pinguingo
Summary: Skipper empeza a trabajar para la familia tejone , lo que el no sabia era que el se enamoraria de Stacy estando tan cerca de ella .
1. Chapter 1

Era un nuevo día en el zoológico de Central Park en Nueva York, donde cuatro pingüinos entrenados después de un día completo de espectáculos para los seres humanos que visitan el zoológico.

" Hombres, yo tengo algo importante que decirle a ustedes tres" Empezó a hablar Skipper, el pingüino que era el líder de la manada. "Como ya saben, los padres de Becky y Stacy están viviendo en este zoológico"

"Y lo que tiene Skipper?" Kowalski preguntó a su líder.

"Entonces. Ellos supieran de nuestro trabajo aquí en el zoológico y me pidió que fuera su seguridad, dijeron que me iban a ayudar con dinero suficiente para nuestra base.

" Entoces usted accepto trabajar pra ellos ? " Preguntó Cabo .

" Si Cabo . " Skipper respondió a su soldado más joven . " necessitamos de dinero para comprar las cosas de nuestra base .

" Skipper tiene razon " Kowalski estaba de acuerdo con su lider .

" Además , utedes van estar libres de mi y de mis entrenamientos " Habló Skipper en tono de broma .

Todos sus sldados rieran con el , le dijeron que sus entrenamiento no eran tan malos , pero estaban contentas de poder tener un poco de descanso , aunque cuando tuvieran missiones , ellos tenian que hacerlos . Skipper hiso su equipaje , se despidió de sus compañeros y partió para el habitat de los Tejones .

Skipper fue al hábitat de los tejones, no fue muy bien recibida por los padres de Becky y Stacy. Skipper y el padre de tejones llamado Víctor, hablaran y negociaan r cómo serían las cosas en el interior, Skipper acuerdó con tudo que su futuro patrón propuesto a él. En la cena, mientras que los tejones comieron carne, Skipper comían pescado, Lider pingüino créo una gran amabilidad por parte de sus nuevos jefes, lo que era diferente es que él y Stacy se miraron entre sí durante toda la cena y de alguna manera todos se dieron cuenta y bastante encomodado los padres de los jóvenes tejón.

"Así que, chicos. Voy a ir a mi casa", advirtió Skipper levantándose de la mesa.

"No se puedes ir , Skipper" Victor quejado al pingüino "Tienes que dormir aquí, su trabajo comienza temprano mañana."

"Sí, Skipper," dijo la madre Badger fue llamada Charlotte. "Es mejor que dormir aquí, dará menos trabajo para usted despierte mañana y comenzar su servicio.

Skipper accedió a quedarse mientras Stacy trató de disimular su alegría de estar cerca del líder del pingüino. No sé por qué, pero ella no quería que se fuera.

Todo el mundo estaba en la sala viendo la televisión hasta que llegó. Skipper fue a su habitación, los padres de Becky y Stacy fueron a ellos y las hermanas fueron a los suyos. Habían pasado dos horas después todo el mundo se fue a dormir y Stacy fue a la habitación del capitán.


	2. Vamos a intentarlo

Skipper estaba durmiendo, mientras que Stacy lo miraba, sonreía sin motivo alguno , mirando el líder. Ella se acercaba a la cama donde el estaba durmiendo, cada vez que se acercaba a él, su corazón se aceleraba , nunca se había dado cuenta de el pingüino, su preferencia era siempre los castores, ella llegó a salir con uno de ellos , pero no funcionó .

" Nunca me había dado cuenta, pero usted es tan hermoso " Ella dice mientras acercaba a el . Ella comenzó a acariciar su rostro, sintió un gran deseo de besarlo, de sentir su cuerpo contra ella, se preguntó y se moría de curiosidad por saber lo que era como para tener relaciones sexuales con él. El era un pájaro, no tenían una anatomía de un mamífero macho, sin embargo, ella quería saber como era estar con él. Ella lo acarició, sonriendo y mirando a él , hasta que se trasladó un poco cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien le acariava . Skipper despertó en un susto , asustando Stacy también .

" Stacy ¿Que haces aqui ? " Skipper preguntó a ella , confuso con su presencia .

" Yo quería verte " Ella lo dice . " Yo quería esta contigo . "

" ¿Por qué ? " El preguntó a ella nuevamente " Ni siquiera somos amigos "

" Pero creo ahora que podemos ser mas que eso "

Skipper se sentó en su cama y miro a Stacy un poco confunso. ¿Qué le había hecho querer estar con él ? Los dos no tenían una relación de amistad. Y de alguna manera se sintió traicionando a Marlene, que era su mejor amiga y todo el mundo dijo que tenía sentimientos por él, el no quería creerlo, porque no creeia en la relación de un ave con un mamífero.

" No sé si puedo " Skipper le dijo un poco confundido con tudo eso .

" Podemos intentarlo Skipper " Ella lo pedió nuevamente , acariciando su rostro .

" ¿Por qué ? " El la preguntó . Aun estaba confundido con tudo eso y dudaba de sus sentimientos hacia ela .

" Porque me siento atraído por ti " Ella lo respondió . " Por favor Skipper . Vamos a intentarlo . Solo hoy "

" Esta bien . " El respondió a ella . " Podemos intentarlo " .

Skipper se acercó a Stacy y se besaron apasionadamente, sólo de estaren en los besos, los sentimientos por el otro ya iban creciendo lo suficiente. Los dos estaban ahora dispuestos a pssar la noche juntos, amándonos unos a otros. El pinguino liber no se había dado cuenta de que estaba a punto de tener relaciones sexuales con la hija de su nuevo jefe y una de las amigas de Marlene y el nuevo amor que surgiría con estos dos traería graves consecuencias para sus vidas


	3. Primera noche de amor

Skipper tomó Stacy entre sus aletas y la llevó a la cama, besándola apasionadamente, en la que paga con gusto, que comçou bajar su pico hasta el cuello y chupar deliciosamente, acariciando a la mujer en todas partes. Stacy no se detuvo gemido, sintiendo cada toque y besar pingüino líder nunca se imaginó que alguna vez se sentiría nada por él, Skipper le pasó a través de consejos de su pecho derecho y chupó deliciosamente mientras que con su ala, le acarició el pecho la izquierda.

"Te gusta?", Preguntó con una mirada astuta, haciendo una pausa para chupar su pecho

"Sí, Skipper," ella respondió éxtasis y rogó. "Continue por favor"

Skipper continuó esta vez el cambio de los senos, ahora su pico estaba a la izquierda y su ala estaba a la derecha, Stacy no se detuvo gemidos, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no estaba recibiendo el placer de vuelta, puso su pata hasta su cloca y comenzó a masturbarse prazerozamente Skipper, quien se quejó mientras chupaba los pechos de la mujer. Skipper propuesto para Stacy de los dos uno chupassem otro, como un 69. Stacy no dude en ponerse de acuerdo. Ella estaba disfrutando de este momento pasa con él y no dejaría que nada pase. Stacy se puso sobre él con su coño en su cara, mientras Skipper estaba debajo de ella, Skipper lamió tanto la vagina y la zona anal mientras ella chupaba su cloaca, tanto gimió sintiendo la lengua de cada uno en su regiones. Hasta que sea hora los dos van a la última. Stacy tumbó en la cama y abrió las piernas para Skipper, que no sabía lo que sucedería. Ya había tenido relaciones sexuales con otros hombres, pero todos eran los mamíferos y las aves no, Skipper no tenía un pene, pero una cloaca, que por cierto era muy pequeño en comparación con un pene, pero aún Skipper comseguiu obtener placer en ella, frotando su cloca en su vagina y logró empujarla dentro de Stacy. Se quedaron así durante un tiempo hasta que el intercambio de posición y ella consigue sobre él, los dos se frotó el uno del otro, ambos se sentían sus orgasmos vienen y un gemido silencioso (después de todo no podían ser escuchados), los dos tenían un orgasmo juntos, en primer lugar y luego en su interior. Stacy fell rendido encima de él, caricias y besos intercambiados para otro momento, siempre era buena estas caricias después del sexo, ella se sentía muy especial para él ahora. Stacy y Skipper hablado un poco más, hasta que tuvo que decir adiós a él, para ir a dormir en su habitación, después de todo, nadie sabría que los dos habían tenido relaciones íntimas esa noche. Ella le dio un beso apasionado, que regresó con gusto y estaba durmiendo en su habitación, satisfecho y en el amor con el líder pnguim, en el que Skipper también comenzó a sentir lo mismo por ella después de ese día


	4. Celos y sufrimientos

Skipper se despertó en un día completamente feliz y satisfecho y noche de amor que tuvo con Stacy, nunca imaginó que podría tener sentimientos tan fuertes y especial por el tejón y sin embargo, de alguna manera el estaba traicionando a su mejor amiga Marlene, aunque no tenian una relación amorosa, los rumores de que ella estaba enamorada de él eran bastante ciertas , no sabía cuál sería la reacción de la nutria si ella supiera que él y Stacy tuveran relaciones sexuales "Despierta Skipper, nadie sabrá de su noche con ella "Skipper reprendió por sus pensamientos.

Terminó de tomar el desayuno con la familia tejón, todos sin excepción, fue a la mesa, y Stacy Skipper dirigido entre sí y sonrió disimuladamente.

"Entoces Skipper, ¿cómo fue tu noche?" Preguntó Víctor Skipper bastante curioso.

Skipper escupió un poco de café con pescado después de esta pregunta era un poco nervioso, pero se contuvo y sólo dijo "Fue excelente, señor"

" Optimo . Queremos que tenga la mejor vivienda aquí", Skipper sonrió ante el comentario y todos continuaron comiendo.

terminado de comer, Skipper y Víctor estaban trabajando juntos, Charlotte estaba ordenando y Becky y Stacy fue a dar un paseo por zooloogico.

"Te veo tan feliz ¿ Algo pasa?" Becky preguntó a su hermana gemela, pues se había dado cuenta de que su hermana estaba bien radiante "Desde Skipper comenzó a trabajar para papá, te ves más radiante"

"¿Que Becky? No hay nada que hacer. Siempre he sido feliz y radiante y Skipper no tiene nada que ver con eso?" Ella mintió.

"Usted sabe, me desperté en medio de la noche y no te vi en la cama"

"Usted debe ser delirante"

"Tal vez, pero no veo cómo dos se miran el uno al otro en la mesa"

"Becky llega. Entre Skipper yo no tienen y nunca tendrá nada. Ok" The Badger respondió y mintió bastante molesto con los comentarios de su hermana.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Oyeron la voz de Marlene junto a ellos "¿Por rodaría algo entre tú y Skipper?"

"Marlene." Ella habló sorprendido por la presencia de la nutria "No hay nada . Skipper comenzó a trabajar con mi padre a favor de la seguridad de nuestra familia y estar pasando un tiempo en nuestra casa."

"¿De verdad? Él no me dijo nada de esto a mí", dijo la nutria bastante molesto, pasó años y no se ha acostumbrado a la forma de pingüino líder.

"No sabía que el tenia que dar satisfaciones de su vida para ti," dijo Stacy sin disimular el disgusto y celos para el comentario de la nutria.

"Calma Stacy." Becky reprendió su hermana gemela dandose cuenta de alguna manera que ella estaba celosa de Marlene. "Marlene y Skipper son los mejores amigos, por lo que ella estaba molesta. ¿Verdad , Marlene?"

"Sí, Stacy", dijo Marlene. "Entre Skipper y yo hay una relación muy especial , por eso que se pregunté por qué no me dijo que iria trabajar para su familia .

"Está bien, por lo que" Stacy también habló con rabia disimulada ante el comentario de la nutria. "Bueno, el viaje terminó aquí, creo que mejor me voy a casa".

"Uno va si quieres, me quedo aquí", dijo Backy.

Stacy se fue, dejando la nutria y su hermana sola.

"¿Soy yo o ella esta celosa de Skipper?" Marlene preguntó a otro tejón después de la supuesta discusión que tenían.

"No sé, parece que algo está pasando entre los dos, pero mi hermana no cuenta en absoluto"

" MENTIRA " Marlene gritó enojado con comentario de la tejone "Skipper, nunca verla de esa manera"

"Calma Marlene" Becky preguntó Marlene tocar el hombro para confortar el amiga "Además, es sólo la sensación de que, no quiere decir que es cierto.

"Y no lo es." Marlene respondió enojada y muy celosa "Skipper dispone de preconceitos con el mamiferos , nunca estaría interesado en un" respondió ella, pues sabía que el líder pingüino y este pingüino manera que la hacía no revelar su verdaderos sentimientos por él.

Becky trató de calmar a Marlene, diciendo buenas palabras para confortarla , diciendo que entre el Skipper y Stacy no pasaría nada, aunque sabía que era una mentira, sabiendo de alguna manera había rodado o algo estaba pasando entre los dos. Marlene se calmó lo suficiente para que engañar a Skipper no buscaría Stacy . Ella moriría si el estuvesse interesado en otro mamífero que no fuiste ella , aun mas se fuiste su mejor amiga

Marlene y Becky hablaron poco más y luego despediaram y fueron cada uno a sus casas. Marlene se acercó a su casa y tomó una foto de ella y Skipper en un aparador, estaba acariciando la parte que tenía el pingüino y llora mucho, dijo "espero que no esteje no rodando nada entre tú y Stacy. Me moriría si fijaras en otra mujer y no para mí "Marlene poner la imagen en su pecho y empezó a llorar compulsivamente porque me estaba muriendo por dentro el saber que Skipper podría tener algo con su amiga.


	5. Una conversación

Stacy y Skipper estaban cambiando caricias en la habitación del pingüino líder, que se quedaban en el hábitat de la tejón, ella nuevamente había ido a las reunidas en la habitación del pingüino y nuevamente los dos tuvieron la noche más romatica y sexy de sus vidas, los dos hicieron amor a la noche Todo y se encontraban haciendo varias caricias el uno en el otro e intercambiando palabras románticas el uno al otro.

"Entonces Stacy, ¿sabes cuánto me gusta estar contigo?" Preguntó el pingüino de cabeza plana, colocando su aleta en su cara.

Stacy se alejó un poco, sintiéndose un poco insegura con la que el líder estaba hablando para ella.

"No creo, después de ahora, usted quiere terminar todo?" Preguntó revuelta con el pingüino y antes de que él pudiera defenderse, ella lo interrumpió "Usted es un canalla, sólo me usó." Ella dijo, volviéndose de espaldas para el

"Para con eso Stacy" Él habló yendo a ella y abrazó por detrás a través de su cintura "Es justamente al contrario, quiero tener algo más serio contigo" él concluyó dando salto besos en su cuello.

Stacy se volvió y los dos se besaron apasionante, se arrojaron en la cama, dejando al pingüino liderado y ella por encima de él.

"¿Usted está seguro?" Ella preguntó incredula para él.

"Bueno, más o menos" Él respondió "Tengo miedo de la reacción de sus familiares y de mi equipo, no sé cómo reaccionar"

"Y también tiene a Marlene"

"¿Qué tiene Marlene?" Skipper preguntó incredulo a la tejón.

"Usted sabe que ella es apasionada por usted"

"Son sólo rumores Stacy, yo y Marlene nunca daríamos ciertos"

"¿Por qué?"

"Por qué sólo veo a ella como una amiga, como una hermana, nunca la ver como una mujer, así como tampoco ella me había visto como un hombre.

"Usted está equivocado" Stacy discrepó del líder pingüino

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó.

"Todo el mundo sabe que ella es enamorada de ti"

"Si todos saben, ¿por qué no lo sé?"

"Porque te distraen demasiado para percibir eso"

"Bueno, yo dudo de eso, pero de cierta forma quien quiero es usted y nadie más". Él dijo, viendo a la hembra sonreír y besar él apasionadamente, y él no exito en besar la tejón de vuelta . Los dos se entregaron nuevamente al amor, olvidando todos los problemas que iban a tener con ese romance


	6. Sospechas

1 semana se había pasado y Skpper y Stacy todavía estaban relacionando las escondidas de todos, los dos todavía no tenían el coraje de asumir para todos los que se amaban incondicionalmente. Skipper estaba en casa, en su base junto a todo su equipo, decidió no entrenar, pues estaba más concentrado en sus pensamientos con su novia.

"Skipper." Llamó a su teniente Kowalski que pronto obtuvo su atención "¿Está seguro de que no necesitamos entrenar? Tiene una semana que no entrenamos."

"¿Y por qué quieres entrenar?" Skipper pergateó confuso "Eres el primero en quejarse de los entrenamientos, diciendo que no son necesarios."

Skipper tenía razón, para Kowalski, los entrenamientos eran inútiles, quiere decir no tan inútil así, pero ellos eran los mejores en misiones, no era necesario tanto entrenamientos como Skipper quería.

"Bueno, yo digo eso mismo" Kowaski respondió un poco nervioso y riendo al mismo tiempo "¿Pero no te conecta?"

"Bueno, no estoy a entrenar hoy". Skipper respondió volviendo a mirar a la nada y volviendo a pensar en Stacy.

"Skipper esta todo bien?" Kowalski prorrogó sin entender la situación que su líder encontraba.

Skipper distraído, volvió a prestar atención a su teniente y respondió. "Por supuesto que sí, Kowalski, ¿por qué no se va a dedicar la ciencia en? Y me deja en paz por favor"

"Pensando bien, voy a llamar a Cabo y Rico para tomar helado, ¿no vas a querer venir?"

"No, voy a quedarme aquí", contestó.

"Ok, señor" Kowalski se retiró e invitó a los otros dos del equipo a salir, dejando al pingüino líder solo que sonreía al recordar las noches de amor que había compartido con Stacy.

Stacy tampoco paraba de pensar en Skipper, sin embargo ella estaba empezando a sentirse mareada, en cuanto a eso, ella no tenía apetito para comer y resolvió levantarse de la mesa para vomitar, lo que causó extrañamente en todos de la casa, principalmente en su casa Padre.

"Hija, ¿está bien?" El tejón macho preguntó a la niña.

"Sí, padre, es sólo un malestar". Stacy respondió yendo a su cuarto "Voy a descansar un poco."

Stacy se fue, dejando a todos solos y comentando sobre el estado de Texugo, Becky tenía grandes desconfianzas sobre lo que estaba pasando con su hermana gemela, ella sonrió sola, si sus sospechas tenía ciertas, ella podría usar eso para chantajear a su hermana y principalmente Skipper.

Stacy estaba en su cuarto, tocando su vientre, se sentía medio duro, pero no creía que eso fuera posible, ella se sentía hasta feliz con esa situación, pero al mismo tiempo bastante nerviosa, pues no sabría qué sucedería si aquello fuese verdad.

"Es, creo que nuestro romance va a estar en peligro Skipper" Ella habló para sí misma tocando su vientre.


	7. toda la verdad

Los días estaban pasando, Stacy todavía no tenía el coraje de buscar a un médico para saber su situación, los mareos y desmayos eran constantes y eso ya estaba preocupando a su familia, que no sospechosaban o no querían creer lo que estaba pasando con ella. Cuando ella tuvo el coraje de buscar un doctor , se sorprendió con el resultado y empezó a temer lo que pasaría si Skipper y su familia supieran de la verdad. Marlene decidió hacer una fiesta junto con el rey Julien en el Zoologico para todos. Skipper no puede ir porque él tendría que salir con Victor en un trabajo , el viejo tejón ni desconfiaba que el líder pingüino estaba en una relación con su amada hija.

Era noche, Stacy, Becky y Charlotte se estaban arreglando para la fiesta que Marlene y Julien estaban planeando, Stacy al principio no quería ir a esa fiesta, pero su madre y su hermana insistieron mucho y ella acabó aceptando para no quedarse sola en casa , Ya que Skipper estaba trabajando con su padre.

En la fiesta .

Todos estaban disfrutando de la fiesta que ocurría en el hábitat de Julien, los pingüinos y la nutria estaban conversando animadamente.

"Entonces, Skipper no quiso venir a la fiesta?" Marlene preguntó a los tres pingüinos, interesada en la desaparición del líder.

"Él tuvo que trabajar para el padre de Becky y Stacy." Respondió Cabo.

"Entiendo ..." Respondió la nutria marrón.

"Holla , todos " Interrumpió a Fred, la ardilla que hubiera sido novio de Marlene hace unos años. Él estaba acompañado de una nutria macho que ninguno de los animales había visto antes.

"Fred." Marlene habló feliz al ver su ex y fue a abrazarlo que no se negó a abrazarla. "Qué bueno que vino aquí. ¿quién es tu amigo?" Preguntó interesada en la nutradora macho.

"Hola bella dama." La nutria macho dijo cogiendo la pata de Marlene. "Me llamo Antonio." Él habló dando un beso en la pata de la nutria hembra

"Placer en conocerte, Antonio." Ella respondió agradecida por la educación de la nutria macho.

Los dos se quedaron conversando y los pingüinos fueron con Fred comer algo de la fiesta y encontrar a las tres tejones en una mesa de la fiesta, Stacy estaba bebiendo una copa de champagne.

"Hija, ten cuidado con la bebida." Charlotte le advirtió a su hija viendo beber. "Sabes bien que las damas bebadas no tienen respeto en la sociedad."

"Credo madre, qué horror." Stacy dijo irritada con su madre. "Yo sólo ... Estuvo tomando una bebida." Dijo haciendo cara de mareada al mirar la copa de champagne en su pata, y los bocados que estaban sobre la mesa.

"Stacy, ¿estás bien?" Becky preguntó, extrañando el comportamiento de su hermana gemela.

"Sí ..." Ella mintió ... "Necesito ir a la casa ." Ella respondió saliendo de la mesa yendo a su hábitat, causando extrañeza de todos.

"Necesitaba ir atras de ella." Charlotte le advirtió, saliendo de la mesa y indo atras de su hija, porque sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando con ella .

Marlene y Antonio estaban conversando animadamente, la nutria macho estaba encantada con la hembra de zoologico del Central Park y ella nunca se había sentido tan bien con la presencia de la nutria macho.

"Yo juro que no sabía que usted vivía aquí." Dijo Marlene sonriendo a la nutria macho.

"Yo vivo aquí hace años." Respondió Antonio. "Yo tampoco sabía que alguien como usted vivía aquí.

"Debe ser porque yo vivo encerrada en ese zoológico no." Ella habló. "Aprendí poco a poco de salir de aquí."

"¿A poco tiempo?" Preguntó Antonio confuso.

"Sí, Skipper me enseñó." Marlene habló sonriendo al recordar al líder pingüino.

"¿Parece que te gusta de él?" Preguntó Antonio sintiendo un poco de celos de la nutria con ese supuesto Skipper.

"Es, más o menos." Marlene fue sincera con Antonio. "Pero dudo mucho que va a tener interés en alguien como yo."

"¿Por qué, Marlene?" Preguntó Antonio acariciando la mejilla de Marlene. "¿Por qué, ese Skipper no se quedaría con alguien como tú?"

Marlene se rió y respondió. "Skipper es legal, pero tiene pensamientos preconceptos sobre mamiferos, pra el yo soy inteligente , pero para él un pasaro es mucho mejor que alguien de nuestra especie."

"Bueno, entonces no sabe lo que pierde ese tal de Skipper." Habló Antonio sonriendo y acercándose para besar la nutria, Marlene no resistió en querer aceptar el beso.

"Marlene." El cable interrumpió los dos, causando una irritación en ambos.

"¿Qué quieres Cabo?" Preguntó Marlene enojada con el pequeño pingüino.

"Bueno, sólo he venido a advertir que la fiesta esta acabando y nos vamos." Respondió Cabo.

-Está bien, te quedo. -respondió Marlene sonriendo.

"Entonces, ¿dónde estábamos?" Preguntó Antonio a la nutria y la tomó de nuevo por la cintura.

"Me parece mejor parar por aquí mismo." Habló la nutria sonriendo y soltando de la nutria macho. "Hasta el otro día Antonio."

"Bien, entonces." Antonio respondió. " Hasta otro día .

Él dio un beso en la mejilla de Marlene, buscó a Fred y ambos se fueron del zoológico. Antonio había comentado con Fred lo que había pasado con la nutria hembra y afirmó que estaba teniendo sentimientos por ella. Fred apoyó a su amigo y dijo que haría lo que fuera para que los dos se quedaran juntos.

En el Hábitat de los Texugos, Stacy se estaba bañando, cuando Charlotte entró en su cuarto, vio que la hija estaba en el baño y empezo a moverse en sus cosas cuando encontró un papel con toda la verdad escrita. Cuando la hija terminó el baño ella guardó el papel atras de ella.

"Hija." Llamó a Charlotte.

"Madre, ¿qué haces aquí?" Preguntó Stacy un poco nerviosa con la presencia de su madre en la habitación.

"¿Crees que puedes mentir para mí?" Charlotte preguntó, causando más nerviosismo en la tejón. "Estos mareos, desmayos y malestar, todo eso, nada que yo no hubiera tenido antes."

"No sé de qué estás hablando." Respondió Stacy.

" Estas embarazada , Stacy." Chalotte respondió mostrando el papel que había aprobado de lo que ella estaba hablando, dejando Stacy bastante tensa.


	8. esperanza y lágrimas

"Usted esta embarazada, Stacy" Afirmó a la madre de la joven tejón mostrando el papel de la prueba para ella

"Me de la" Ella ordenó, sacando el papel de la mano de la madre. "Usted no tenía el derecho de moverse en mis cosas.

"Y usted no tenía el derecho de arruinar su vida así."

"Vacilei" Stacy respondió, intento ignorar la gravedad de esa situación.

"¿Vaciló?" Usted esta embarazada niña. No es lo mismo que tomar un golpe de viento, soltar un estornudo y decir que vaciló!

"Sucedió, madre"

"¿Quién te pasó?" Preguntó. "¿Quién es el padre de esa desgracia, Stacy?"

 **Fuera del Zooloogico**

Fred y Antonio conversaban sobre Marlene en la toca donde los dos estaban viviendo, Antonio estaba encantando con la nutria, pero se sentía inseguro por los sentimientos que Marlene tendría por ese Skipper, por eso él quería saber el maximo sobre el pnguim.

"Por lo que parece, él es líder de una gran tropa de élite de pingüinos." Fred le habló a Antonio, después de haber preguntado sobre el pingüino.

"Nuestra, él debe ser muy importante." Respondió Antonio, sin ocultar la envidia que sentía por la vida que el líder llevaba, vivía en un zoologico, siendo mimado y cuidado por los humanos y aún comandaba una élite de pingüinos.

"Pues es, él es." Respondió Fred. "¿Pero tú que te basta para conquistar a una mujer?"

"No, claro que no." Antonio respondió. "Pero yo no puedo dar la vida, que ese Skipper le daría para ella, no puedo sacarla de la buena vida que ella lleva dentro de ese zoologico, para vivir en mi mundo, donde no tengo nada para ofrecer.

"Usted tiene su amor."

"Sí, pero cuando el hambre golpea la puerta, el amor sale por la ventana." Antonio respondió triste.

"Te voy a ayudar, Antonio" Fred habló sosteniendo la pata de su mejor amigo. "Te ayudaré a conquistar Marlene."

 **En el hábitat de los tejones**

"¿De qué sirve eso?" Preguntó Stacy. "Quita esa parte"

"¿Quién fue el varón que te embuchó?" La madre preguntó a su hija.

"¡Nuestra! Impresionante! La señora ahora esta hablando como si todavía fuese una pobretona.

"¿Quién es el padre? ¿Quién es el padre de ese niño, Stacy?"

" No sé . "

" Qué ? "

"NO ... SÉ." De repente ella gritó al recibir una cachetea de su madre.

"No eres una perra, para no saber quién te ha quedado embarazada."

"No sé, madre" Ella respondió llorando, sosteniendo la cara después de la cachetea que su madre había dado en ella.

"Si repites eso, te arrepiento" Ella amenazó levantando la pata de nuevo a su hija.

"¿Qué quieres que yo haga ? ¿Qué quiere que yo diga ?".

"¡No creé a la hija vagabunda, a la ramera!"

"No viene a darme lección de moral no madre, ni viene." Ella gritó a su madre. "La señora siempre ha ensinado a Becky y yo a casarmos con machos ricos, encontrar un buen partido, un banquero, eso es lo que?

"Es amor" Respondió la madre, oyendo a su hija repetir nuevamente la respuesta anterior y dar la espalda a ella. "Es una preocupación por su futuro y de su hermana, es muy diferente que ir a la cama con más de un macho, sin saber quién es el canalla que te hizo un hijo, ¿con cuántas te has acostado?

"No habla así, no soy una cualquiera."

"¿Qué madre no quiere, no desea, una buena boda para su hija? Que madre no quiere ver a su hija casada con un hombre que pueda darle seguridad, una vida estave, buena. Que rayos de la madre no quiere eso?

"No es el fin del mundo" Ella afirmó a su madre, tratando de estar tranquila pero llorando.

"¿Crees que ese calhorda va a asumir un hijo de una hembra que no está seguro de si es el padre?" Preguntó enojada con la situación de su hija. "Logan, James, Carlos, Kendall?" Ella preguntó recordando los nombres de los tejones machos que ella y su hermana se habían involucrado. ".

"Yo no me acuesto con todos ellos ." Stacy afirmó, ofendida por el comentario de la madre.

" Acuestar con mas de uno es lo mismo que acustar con todos ." Charlotte afirmó. "Ningún hombre querrá casarse con una mujer que da para todos."

"No soy así madre."

"No, no eres!" Charlotte ironizó.

"No, no soy. Para de hablar así conmigo, yo no soy así!" Ella respondió llorando, pues se sentía ofendida con los comentarios de la madre.

"¿Qué griterío es esa? Dar para oír la de la sala." Becky preguntó, siendo ignorada por las dos presentes en la discusión.

"Me dar los nombres." Charlotte exigió.

"¿Nombres?" Stacy preguntó confusa.

"De los hombres que crees que pueden ser el padre."

"Deja que yo resuelva eso ."

"Me dar los nombres." Ella exigió a su hija, Charlotte estaba completamente irritada por esa situación.

"No." Stacy gritó, llevando otra cachetea de su madre, que la hizo caer en la cama.

"¿Esta pensando qué chica?" Charlotte preguntó, golpeando a su hija.

"Madre para, para golpear a la Tecy." Becky suplicó ver cómo la hermana gemela cogía.

"Esa mujer esta gravada." Ella gritó todavía golpeando a su hija. "Es un niño."

"Para. estas me lastimando." Stacy suplicó ver a su madre parar. "Para madre."

Las tres quedaron llorando en la habitación, Charlotte dio otra palmada a su hija, inconformada con esa situación en la que se encontraba.


	9. Hermanas conversando

El día estaba de manera fría para las tres tejones que habían participado en la discusión, Charlotte había salido para dar una vuelta a los alrededores del zoológico y Becky y Stacy quedaron en casa esperando a Victor y Skipper.

"Sé quién es el padre de su niño, Stacy." Becky habló a la hermana gemela.

"Por favor, no comience con sus insinuaciones que no estoy con paciencia hoy." Respondió a tejón aún irritada con toda esa situación que le sucedió con su madre.

"Nuestra madre no tenía el derecho de hacer eso con usted." Becky habló.

"Ella nunca levantó la mano para la gente y ahora me golpea así."

"Pero intenta entender también." La gemea la aconsejó. "Al que todos saben que no tienes una relación expecifica cómo para la nada aparecer embarazada así. Por cierto yo sé quién es el padre y estoy seguro de que nuestro padre va a estar mucho más irritado cuando sepa."

"Llega a cucarachas, cierra la boca." Dijo irritada con las insinuaciones de su hermana.

"Es Skipper." Ella respondió dejando a la otra impresionada. "Sé que es él, porque varias veces he visto que usted va a su cuarto."

"Pero usted no tiene pruebas de ello."

"No tengo, pero su embarazo no va a ser escondido por mucho tiempo." Ella habló a su hermana. "Una hora todos van a saber y hasta el Skipper, además de que ese niño nazca no sabemos lo que será. Tal vez sea una aberración.

"No hable así de mi hijo." Ella dijo en tono grosero y amenazador la otra hembra.

"¿Qué quieres que hable? Un hijo de un pingüino con un tejón no se debe esperar algo bueno."

"Mi hijo será perfecto, estoy seguro, y no va a ser niño, va a ser niña.

" ¿Como usted sabe? "

"Porque es lo que quiero."

"Pero no podemos tener todo lo que uno quiere."

"Ai Becky, para de maldecirme, voy a tener una niña sí y listo."

"Sabes, creo que Marlene va a estar muy feliz de saber que estás esperando un hijo del gran amor de su vida." Ella dijo sonriendo irónicamente a la hermana que la miró sorprendida.

"Marlene todavía no puede ni soñar con eso." Ella habló temorosa. "Si ella descubre que tengo una relación con Skipper, no sé lo que ella fara."

"¿Por qué te importa?" Becky preguntó. "Si ella no tuvo el coraje de asumir sus sentimientos por él, eso es problema de ella. Usted llegó primero y ella tiene que aceptar que ustedes dos se gustan."

"Nos amamos." Ella respondió sonriendo a la hermana. "Y de ese amor vino nuestra hija." Ella dijo sonriendo, mirando a acariciando su vientre. "Nuestra niña."

"Sí, claro, sus chiquita." Ella habló irónicamente. "Mientras a papá, él no va a gustar de saber que usted está esperando un hijo de un pingüino."

"Con mi padre, me doy después." Ella habló. "Además, parece que le gusta mucho el Skipper, y va a aceptar nuestra relación y darse cuenta de que es mejor para mí."

"Nuestro padre quería dos casadas con un tejón macho eso sí." Ella recordó a la hermana embarazada. "Él no iba a gustar ni que nos tenemos relaciones a los castores, imagina un animal que ni de nuestra especie es.

"No importa, yo huir con él si es preciso, vamos lejos y tendremos a nuestra hija en paz y formaremos una familia, mi padre aceptando o no."

"¿Crees que él huir contigo?" Stacy por favor, él tiene un equipo para liderar, jamás intercambiarlos para vivir una aventura amorosa, he venido muchas veces diciendo eso.

"Pero ahora es diferente, me ama y estoy seguro de que haría todo por mí." Ella dijo convencida de lo que decía. "Incluso si eso fuera a renunciar a su equipo."

"Bueno, usted sabe lo que dice." Becky dijo saliendo. "Usted conoce el íntimo de él, capaz de saber que él te ama más que su propio equipo, sólo toma cuidado para no decepcionarse."

"Vete de aquí a Becky." Ella gritó jugando una almohada en la hermana que salió corriendo riendo de ella.


	10. diferentes momentos y emociones iguales

Era la noche, cuando la familia tejón estaba cenando. El clima era tenso en el lugar, Stacy y su madre se quería hablar una con la otra, lo que causaba extrañamente al padre de las gemelas, que por cierto no sabía lo que estaba pasando.

"Entonces la cena esta otima madre." Becky dijo alegremente, tratando de mejorar el clima que estaba en la familia.

"Gracias hija." Respondió Charlotte sin dar mucha importancia a lo que su hija esta diciendo.

Víctor se quedó callado, apenas extrañando aquella tensión que estaba sucediendo entre su esposa y sus hijas, Stacy no estaba alegremente hablando como era de costumbre y eso estaba dejando el tejón macho bastante tenso. La cena había terminado y todos se habían despedido de manera fría uno con los demás y se fueron cada uno a sus habitaciones.

 **Habitat de los pingüinos**

Los pingüinos también estaban cenando, Skipper había sido liberado por Victor, para poder pasar el fin de semana con su equipo, el clima era bastante relajado comparado al clima que estaba en la casa de Stacy.

"Entonces Skipper, ¿cómo está trabajando con la familia tejón?" Preguntó Cabo a su líder pingüino.

"Esta es lo bueno." Skipper respondió entusiasmado.

"¿Mientras Becky y Stacy?" Esta vez preguntó Kowalski.

"Sin ningún probolema." Él respondió dando una risita al recordar a su amada. Era nítido que él estaba más feliz de lo normal después de que empezó a trabajar para los tejones.

"Que bueno que te gustan." Dijo Cabo percibiendo que su líder estaba muy feliz.

"Sólo espero que no nos olvides." Exigió Kowalski de broma para el pnguino de cabeza plana.

"No se preocupen." Él aseguró a su equipo. "Me voy a dedicar a todos que me pueda dedicar."

Los pingüinos terminaron de cenar, asistieron un poco de televisión, jugó unos juegos y se fueron a dormir así como todos los animales del zoológico estaban dormidos, hasta los lemures resolvieron dormir y no hacer fiesta esa noche.

Skipper y Stacy estaban en su cama pensando el uno en el otro, sintiendo sus cariños y las noches calientes que ellos compartieron juntos las escondidas, noche en la que un resultado en aquella cria que sólo Stacy sabía de la existencia, ella todavía se preguntaba cómo iba a dar esa noticia para el líder pingüino, y después de la conserva con Stacy, ella temía su reacción, aunque sabía que por el carater del pingüino, él jamás la dejaría sola. Ella también tenía preocupación por la reacción de su padre, temía de él acabar haciendo mal para Skipper por el romance que los dos estaban teniendo. Skipper sólo pensaba en las noches que compartía con ella, pues no sabía que ella estaba esperando un hijo de él, él pensaba en cómo asumirla, él sentía dentro de él que él podría hacerlo, sin embargo no podía negar que tenía temor con la reacción de los demás animales.

"Te extrano tanto mi amor" Dijo el pingüino y el tejón juntos, seguidos de dormir determinados para el otro día poner las cosas entre ellos en el eje.


End file.
